


電競 李相赫、張景煥《把我的名字放在通訊錄第一個吧》

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發那天走在路上，突然被一首歌打到了，就冒出了這篇文章。BGM：Taylor Swift - The Last Time ft. Gary LightbodyMarin=張慶歡=張景煥，名字我就隨便用了一個順口的，但正確的好像應該是張慶歡。看看就好。





	電競 李相赫、張景煥《把我的名字放在通訊錄第一個吧》

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發
> 
> 那天走在路上，突然被一首歌打到了，就冒出了這篇文章。  
> BGM：Taylor Swift - The Last Time ft. Gary Lightbody
> 
> Marin=張慶歡=張景煥，名字我就隨便用了一個順口的，但正確的好像應該是張慶歡。  
> 看看就好。

***** 

 

如何談起我們交往？他是水到渠成，不感天，不動地，是世間本該如此，你心知，我肚明。

張景煥是這麼想的。

在他們還不算真正意義上同隊的時候，寥寥幾次的相處就讓張景煥大致歸納出李相赫是怎樣的人。

是個有著些許孩子心性的少年。快樂時會燦爛地笑，激動時會舉手歡呼，生氣時也會咬牙切齒，普通時也不是生人勿近的模樣，只是從不進行無意義的社交行為，因為沒必要。

但要求他真正總合成唯一一個形容詞來描述李相赫，張景煥會說：李相赫是一個很聰明的人。

不同隊時期曾恰巧兩匹人馬一起站在電視前看比賽，正是戰況膠著的當下，對著選手們做出的操作兩隊都驚呼連連，在那呼聲中張景煥只聽見自己的聲音與另一道聲音重疊：「那個眼可惜了。」

他轉頭循聲而去，就見那個少年人挺著直直背脊，絲毫不放鬆的樣子，明明是聽見與自己說了一模一樣的話，卻連一絲看過來的意思也沒有，只是專注、仔細、固執地看著螢幕裡的比賽。

張景煥第一次覺得，原來我們的想法這麼相近。

看著李相赫連瞥他一眼的意願也無，分明是別人的話語與我何干的模樣，卻也讓他第一次覺得，原來我們那麼不同。張景煥內心有些好笑，仔細想想，確實也是與我何干，不過是恰恰說了同一句話，有著同一個想法，也不代表什麼。

張景煥知道李相赫並不是一個盛氣凌人的人，他有一股氣場，有股無法接近的氣質，但要說傷人，那絕非李相赫本意，一般狀況下，例如吃飯、例如刷牙，李相赫無害的像個早上八點的課會因為昨天宿醉而遲到20分鐘的大學生。

還是一個在張景煥剛入隊的早晨被他撞見醜醜地打著哈欠頭髮像個鳥窩時，在他驚訝的眼神裡露出有些尷尬的表情，眼神閃爍依舊鞠躬輕聲道早安的少年。張景煥輕輕從櫃子上拿了自己的梳子遞給他，客氣地回著早安便讓了廁所離開。

 

 

真正熟識起來是注意到李相赫跟自己在看相同的書後，他主動進行的討論。過往他們每次對話都不超過15分鐘，那次卻討論了半個小時，他們喜歡的章節那麼像，不贊同的地方也相似，連譯者的偏好都相同。

張景煥又一次覺得，他們默契很好，跟在賽場上一樣。

他們還是一樣對話不長，卻又好像沒必要說那麼多，他一開口你就知道他要說什麼，偶有意見不合，卻能馬上梳理清楚立場，接著理解。

那支被他遞給李相赫的梳子還了回來，在日常的那些早晨裡又借了出去，往往復復，最後是共用的心照不宣。

張景煥自然是欣賞李相赫的，但往前不曾以有色眼光看這個弟弟，第一次對同性的少年產生悸動時倒也是把他自己嚇得不輕。

張景煥對不聽話的孩子是出了名的嚴厲，嘮叨起來與教練不相上下。生活習慣不好、態度不好、儀態不好，看不慣就會念，被念得慘了的小孩就嚷嚷著抗議起來，第一名不怕死的就是李在宛，發洩又哭訴似的說：「馬哥你像老頭子一樣！」

張景煥很受打擊。

連他最疼愛的裴浚植都在聽到這句話後笑了出來，張景煥頓時覺得生無可戀，他卻沒想到平時只會默默滑手機的李相赫用手托著腮，微微瞇眼笑著看他。

甚至自己回頭與他對視了一陣後，李相赫也沒有要收回視線的意思。張景煥被盯得猝不及防，他覺得緊張，那緊張的源頭也不過是李相赫過於誠赤的注視，與弟弟的吐槽無關，與丟了面子無關，與其他無關。

為了找回場子，他硬是開口拖了弟弟下水。

「赫啊笑成這樣是也覺得哥哥像老爺爺嗎？」

李相赫這才轉開視線，照常扭了扭脖子，嘴角卻還掛著笑，見他沒要回答，眾人也無意起鬨，又開開心心與隊裡的大哥哥鬧成一片，卻是沒人曉得李相赫轉了半圈的視線依舊落在張景煥背上，專注、仔細、固執。

張景煥強迫自己把這件事拋諸腦後，他還是那個值得信賴、實力堅強、溫潤沉著的大哥。儘管他有時會想著隊上那寡言的弟弟出神，於他而言這並非什麼困擾的事情，也不致命，只是安安靜靜地接受，偶爾想得多了遠了，就笑著嘆一口氣。

直到有次很晚很晚了，只他同李相赫走在路上，張景煥默默回想剛剛排到同邊時李相赫精湛的操作，順口誇了幾句。

「我們赫真的玩得很好啊，難怪這麼多人喜歡呢。」

「嗯。」

「啊你這小子……唉，就算這樣哥也很喜歡我們相赫的。」

「哥喜歡嗎？」

張景煥輕輕笑了起來。

「為什麼不啊？相赫很優秀啊，如果相赫也喜歡哥就好啦。」他一邊說，一邊分神數著自己說了多少話，是不是像李在宛說的一樣，自己真的很嘮叨，李相赫才說了四個字，自己都說幾個了。

以致他也沒注意到李相赫沉默了多久才回了話。

「為什麼不？」

李相赫說這句話時，語調很緩，音調很輕，帶著他無意的蠱惑，卻又慎而重之，斬釘截鐵。就像地震，明明在地底下無聲無息，卻突然隆隆作響，把張景煥的腦袋搞得翻天覆地。

「哇，那相赫要跟哥交往嗎？」張景煥玩笑的開口，意圖就此揭過。

李相赫突然站定，使得張景煥也停下腳步回頭看他，不看還好，一看又是那種直接、不參雜質、單一的樣子。

 

「嗯。」

 

張景煥幾乎是瞬間就會意過來，這句話是不一樣的。

跟他說的意思不一樣，跟他知道的回答不一樣。

份量也不一樣。

但他不知道該做何反應，他沒想過這種情況，更沒想過怎麼面對李相赫說完這句話以後突然向他伸來的手。

出於本能的，也出於悸動的，張景煥就把手放上去了。

然後他看見李相赫扒了扒頭髮，一本正經地說：「我聽說交往了都是要牽手的。」

他細白的手伸得一本正經，筆挺的站姿也是一本正經，眼也是一本正經，回握的力道是一本正經，就連他的微笑也都是那麼一本正經。

事後張景煥回想當時場景，半是疑惑半是篤定地問李相赫是不是其實知道自己是在開玩笑，李相赫闔上書點點頭。

「哇，哥是被相赫耍了嗎？」

「如果那時候不說，哥就永遠不會說了，不是嗎？」

什麼叫攻其不備、什麼叫步步緊逼、什麼叫用最少資源換取最大優勢、什麼叫運營，李相赫的理解自是箇中翹楚。

都是聰明人，李相赫沒有細講，張景煥自是領略，雖然明白心底卻還有些不平，搞得像是自己被騙著告白了，有點虧。

內心也住著一個小男孩的張景煥對著李相赫使出壁咚，賊賊地笑著說：「那哥要怎麼教訓小騙子呢？」

李相赫是嚇了一跳，瞪著眼睛也沒反應，張景煥只是覺得有趣，並沒有真的要做什麼，他自然是覺得李相赫很可愛的，愣住的樣子也可愛。

見張景煥調戲自己調戲得眉眼彎彎，李相赫也覺得張景煥開心成這樣很可愛，他是期待張景煥吻上來的。

畢竟，為什麼不期待呢？

張景煥放下雙手欲抽身離開的時候，李相赫還在想，想和這個人接吻，畢竟，為什麼不想呢？

於是李相赫抓住張景煥遠離的領口，湊了上去。

口對口，鼻對鼻，這是他的氣息。

「哥，晚安。」

李相赫輕輕放開張景煥。

被嚇壞的張景煥後知後覺地摀住嘴巴，使勁壓著卻壓不下傻笑的嘴角，心跳得飛快，沒注意到逃竄而出的李相赫也被自己的行動羞得不輕，整個脖子整張臉都紅的像進了80度的蒸氣房。

 

 

其實李相赫想過要問張景煥，若不是他反將一軍，張景煥是打算就作玩笑一場，將那些心照不宣的喜歡永遠擺著，不言不道嗎？

最重要的是，為什麼呢？

但他從未問出口，似是隱約有答案，又覺得那答案傷人，他自己想想可以，卻不願從張景煥嘴裡聽到。

以致在很遙遠的以後，李相赫想起這段感情，覺得一切都很自然。

他們相愛得很自然，快樂得很自然，傷心得很自然，笑得自然，哭得自然，幸福不幸福，都很自然。

張景煥有棟房子，李相赫沒與他要過鑰匙，如果他想見他了就去，如果張景煥不在，那他就離開。

李相赫並不是個漫無目的的人，散心的方式也很不動態，但在他某一個心煩意亂、什麼都不順的時候、每件事情都燒得他頭痛的日子裡，回過神來已經走到張景煥家前了。

他突然想起他之前做的夢，夢裡的他在走路，走的每條路都回到了這裡。

李相赫在對街的長椅落坐，靜靜凝視著無光的房子，閉上眼想像著張景煥在屋內。

小房間，木地板，矮檯燈，一個人，一本書，一杯茶。

如果他喚，馬哥。

那個人會回頭，摘下眼鏡，溫溫笑著說，嗯？

被他看著，就覺得一切都好多了。都好多了。

李相赫睜開眼，回想起他們有回約了在張景煥家見面，自己卻因為練習而忘了時間，等趕到門口時已是深夜，屋裡僅很淡很淡的橙黃微光。李相赫有些無措，也不敢敲門，試探的旋開門把卻發現未上鎖，玄關小燈亮著，正是那微微的橙光。

李相赫待眼睛適應了黑暗，便放輕腳步走到張景煥的臥室，房內小夜燈亮著，張景煥已沉沉入睡。

他坐在小凳子上，細細地看著那個人，他睡著時也會毫無形象地張開嘴巴，肚子會露出來，頭髮也會亂七八糟，還會發出鼾聲。

是這樣的人。

是這樣的人讓我覺得，只要做好自己的事，我們就輸不了。

是這樣的人對我說，相赫什麼都不用想，有哥在上路，一定能贏。

李相赫心裡鼓脹鼓脹的，有些酸，還有些他說不清楚的東西不斷撲騰撲騰地冒上來。最終都是一句話，我喜歡這個人。

 

我喜歡這個人。

 

 

出乎意料卻又沒什麼意外的是，他們交往期間並沒有吵過架。李相赫自覺他們兩個都是強勢的人，也自覺彼此都是自尊心高的人，可是又因為很理智，縱然相處上有什麼不愉快也能好好溝通。

在很多方面上他們很相似，原則、態度、想法。到底都是聰明人。

如果他們有什麼不愉快的事，張景煥就會回家，李相赫會去找他。張景煥是個很成熟的人，他說，不應該把自己的焦慮變成他人的問題。

每一次、每一次那扇門被打開的時候，李相赫總是會說，對不起。

他會看著張景煥含水帶光的眼睛說，對不起。

而張景煥每一次看著那雙眼睛，聽著那句道歉，都會心碎。

他會低下頭，柔柔地說，先進來吧。

第一次是他們難得休假，本來訂了機票要出去玩，李相赫接到家裡電話，張景煥其實忘記是什麼理由，總之沒上成飛機。

第二次是兩人接了採訪，先完成的李相赫因著等待時間過久，先行回基地練習，張景煥聯絡不上李相赫，便在原地等了一小時，後來才知道人早走了。

第三次是李相赫受邀出國，手機掉了整整四天沒有聯繫。

第四次第五次第六次……

其實張景煥並沒有生氣，除了剛開始覺得很不舒服，但不知道從什麼時候開始漸漸也不再覺得李相赫有多離譜，他甚至不曉得自己要怪他什麼，也不曉得自己到底還能要求什麼。

李相赫是一個很能管好自己生活的人，也是一個很注重隱私的人，不想說的東西他就不會說，需要自己的空間也需要自己的時間，張景煥也是，所以他完全不想拴住李相赫，也無意控制李相赫。

李相赫做什麼都有他的理由，而且是他思考過後的結果。無關他人，全神貫注。

每當他做了一個決定，他就會扛著他的選擇，一步一步，走到盡頭。他踏出的每一步都隨之承擔了相應的結局，李相赫也不閃不避，全數接下。

是他選的，是他做的，他會負責。

李相赫非常、非常清楚地知道，身為一個人，他到底要什麼。

他要，他就會去得到。

掃除障礙、排除萬難、專心致志、堅忍不拔。

所以，他也不覺得這有什麼不對，雖然李相赫會來找他道歉，但每每他靠著牆，看著李相赫坐在沙發裡啜著茶水，手指輕輕摩擦杯緣的樣子，張景煥就覺得，不就只是這樣嗎。

那就是這樣啊。

就只是那個會自律、負責、一板一眼、無趣的說著，時間很晚了我該走了，一個從不留夜的，自己喜歡的人。

張景煥從不留他，留了也沒用。就好像他每一次打開那扇門，都是為了再送他離開一樣。

他無數次離開，以不同的樣子回來，在基地、在賽場、在宿舍、在任何地方，可能是一起吃飯，可能是一起走一段路，可能是拿一本書給他。每次李相赫出現的時候，張景煥就會覺得一切都好了一點。

張景煥送他的時候，李相赫突然就待在門邊不走了，盯著他也不說話，張景煥莫名其妙地說，赫啊，你不會是在等我吻你吧？

李相赫卻笑了起來，然後輕輕點頭。

他突然想起來剛開始他很難調適自己心情時，偶爾會出現責怪李相赫做得不夠的想法。那時候李相赫也是道了歉，不留夜的告辭，害張景煥悶著氣了一個晚上，只覺得這個人真的是有夠呆，卻在隔天早上醒來開門時看見一台出租車，裡頭是來接他的李相赫。

李相赫在車裡笑了起來，而張景煥很想吻他。

 

人心是這樣貪得無厭，卻又容易收買。

 

張景煥輕輕張開雙手抱著李相赫，吻上這個人的時候，覺得心又碎了一次。

 

 

裴浚植多年以後問起他們這段關係，說是當時隱約有感，但是這兩個人將公私生活分得過開，那些揣測顯得很可笑，沒想到卻是真的。

「如果是我的話，一定會哥你很好的。」為了緩和有些惆悵的氣氛，裴浚植開玩笑地說道。

張景煥自然是要笑著將話接下去。

「是呢，如果和我們浚植交往，一定會很開心的。」但和相赫在一起，我很幸福喔。

如果問張景煥從什麼時候開始，漸漸對李相赫再沒要求，那是一次他們坐在沙發上，張景煥親暱地攬著李相赫看他滑手機，正好翻到了聯絡人資料，張景煥就隨口一說。

把我的名字放在通訊錄第一個吧。

李相赫困惑地想了想，切了螢幕。

「沒必要吧。」

張景煥闔了眼，覺得確實是，沒必要。

 

『希望不管是我、Faker、或是SKT都能好好的，就當作是新的挑戰。』

他安安靜靜看著張景煥的照片出神，想得多了遠了，就嘆一口氣。

他想著。

 

為了懲罰李相赫，神給了張景煥一雙桃花眼，和喊他的名字時帶著笑的嗓音。

 

如何談起我們分手？他是其來有自，不錯愕，不聲張，是冥冥自有注定，你不欠，我不還。

李相赫是這麼想的。

 

*****

 

20181202

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：
> 
> 我自己也是有點錯愕，但又覺得他們分手，也挺正常。  
> 我也不知道有沒有寫出馬叔那種壓抑的疲憊。
> 
> 馬叔在這篇文裡很成熟，是非常大人的樣子，他很照顧相赫的自尊心，所以不滿時不會當下就提，也不會吵，也不覺得有什麼好吵的，他懂，但到底是受傷了。
> 
> 我說他們兩個人很像，是真的覺得他們很像。
> 
> 很聰明，勝負欲強，自尊心高，還有一點控制欲，自律，有原則，清醒。他們還有一點很像，他們都覺得對方該懂自己，而對方確實是懂的。
> 
> 也因如此，張景煥希望李相赫知道他難受，而李相赫確實知道張景煥難受了，但他不希望張景煥吵，張景煥知道所以他不吵。
> 
> 每一次他們看著彼此的時候，他們都能知道對方一定、一定是，相當喜歡自己的。可是他們也同時知道要愛自己。
> 
> 李相赫還是少年，還是個無趣至極的人，他愛自己是出於本能，而張景煥愛自己，是在不願意傷了李相赫的自尊心下對自己好，只是這樣多少就傷了自己的自尊了。
> 
> 說到底，他們兩個人誰不幸福，誰又沒受傷呢？對李相赫而言，張景煥從最初就覺得彼此不適合，所以才不願意說破這感情，這態度也是傷了他的。
> 
> 只是，無論如何，他們從沒否認過那是很幸福的事情。
> 
>  
> 
> 這句：「為了懲罰李相赫，神給了張景煥一雙桃花眼，和喊他的名字時帶著笑的嗓音。」是化用了女詩人與謝野晶子的一首詩的某一段。
> 
> 為了懲罰  
> 男人們的重罪，  
> 神給了我  
> 這光滑的肌膚，  
> 這黝黑的長髮。
> 
> 好像也差挺多的(笑
> 
>  
> 
> 依舊感謝 @IB___do 聽我談這篇文，討論著討論著，總是讓我能比較清楚的抓住想寫的東西，很謝謝你。
> 
> 最後，其實我並不怎麼吃這對，只是偶有靈感，什麼都會寫罷了。畢竟時至今日，在知道李相赫偶爾會去看馬叔直播的時候，總是有那麼點讓人動容的啊。
> 
> 祝好。


End file.
